smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mystery Bastard
Mystery Bastard is a major villain in the SFU. He is an original character created by MarioFan2009. Appearance Mystery Bastard is a blue gas-masked figure with light blue eyes with both a blue shirt and blue pants. Overview Spoilers Mystery Bastard first appeared in "The Pack!" where he had a cameo stalking on Maguro. He has appeared in many other stories ever since his debut. He is set to be the secondary antagonist of the "A Huge War Rises Up" duology. Relationships Maguro Mystery Bastard shows a grave amount of hate towards Maguro. He was hired by the Big Bad General to hunt her and the other members of the Sushi Pack. Maguro is also one of Mystery Bastard’s most hatred enemies and is currently the first Sushi Pack member he has put on the top of his hit list. Tako Maki Mystery Bastard hates Tako since he is hired to hunt down all members of the Sushi Pack. However, his main target at the moment is Maguro, so it is unknown what Mystery Bastard properly thinks of Tako. Wasabi Mystery Bastard seems to hate Wasabi as well since he is a member of the Sushi Pack. However, it is unknown what Mystery Bastard properly thinks of Wasabi since his main target is Maguro. Kani It is highly likely that Mystery Bastard hates Kani as well along with the other members of the Sushi Pack. However, Mystery Bastard doesn’t seem to care much of Kani at the moment much like Tako and Wasabi since Maguro is his main target. Ikura Mystery Bastard also seems to hate Ikura as well since he is also a member of the Sushi Pack. Mystery Bastard however, currently isn’t focusing on killing him because Maguro is his main target. The Big Bad General Mystery Bastard works for the BBG. Ever since the fall of Fireman and the Gremlins, Mystery Bastard is now a replacement assassin for the BBG. Masked Menace Mystery Bastard and Masked Menace get along quite well. However, Mystery Bastard doesn’t know about Masked Menace’s identity as well as the fact that he was brainwashed. Dog Mystery Bastard doesn’t really seem to like Dog’s behaviour towards Masked Menace. However, he was able to calm him down and stop him from beating up Masked Menace. Ausar Mystery Bastard seems to not like Ausar beating up Masked Menace. However, like Dog, he was able to calm him down and stop him. Jeffygeist Jeffygeist and Mystery Bastard don’t really seem to have that much of a relationship. However, the two are known to be friends with each other. Boko Mystery Bastard doesn’t seem to like Boko because of his behaviour towards him. Boko kept calling him a pedophile. Later, MB left after Blue Yoshi chased him for stalking Maguro. Trivia * Unlike most masked mysteries, Mystery Bastard will not be redeemed in "A Huge War Rises Up: Part 2". Instead, he will be redeemed in another story (possibly "The Wiki Raid"). Category:SFU Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans